


A Knights Outing

by scottishfae



Series: Alphabet Challenge - redux [1]
Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishfae/pseuds/scottishfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he meant to do was to apology to Louis for acting like an idiot – but things never really went to plan when Louis was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knights Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Title II scottishfae  
> BFF || I do not own BFF nor do I make any money from this work of fiction  
> M || Romance, Fluff  
> WARNINGS || This story contains mention of gay relationships and gay sex. If you don’t like it – don’t read it.  
> PAIRINGS || Vincent x Louis
> 
> CHALLENGE || Alphabet Project – a multi-fandom/original challenge that spans the length of the alphabet. 
> 
> NOTES || I originally started this challenge awhile back but decided to reboot it from the start again. All previous stories are not associated with this redux of the challenge.
> 
> A COMMENT ABOUT THE TIMELINE || I actually started this fic before the chapter 21 was posted. I decided not to change some bits of my story that don’t necessarily flow well with the newest chapter – so this is a bit of an AU piece.

****

A || APOLOGIES

“Fuck,” Vincent cried, looking down at his phone in horror.

Louis had hung on him. He called back several times only to be put straight to voicemail. All texts were unanswered. 

Vincent leaned back on his bed and covered his head with his pillow. He’d obviously pissed off the other teen and wasn’t sure how. He screamed into the pillow – that was a lie. He knew exactly why Louis was angry. 

Teddy had suddenly been dumped and Vincent, being the doting friend, dropped everything to be at Teddy’s side. To devote that much time meant that Louis had been completely ignored and their previously scheduled plans were cancelled. 

Vincent had been the biggest dick – especially now that things were stabilizing and returning to normal and he had, of course, immediately picked up the phone to see what Louis was doing on his first non-Teddy night in weeks. Louis had greeted him with “oh so now I’m with your time,” which had made Vincent flinch, before the other man concluded: “but I’m not sure you’re worth mine.”

Vincent pulled the pillow from his face, bringing it down to his waist and locking it there with crossed arms. Teddy was Teddy and would always come first – but he’d be stupid to ignore the constrictions in his chest and stomach at the thought that Louis might not forgive him for being such an asshole – at least not for a while.

Making up his mind, he unfolded his large frame from the bed and grabbed his keys. With a quick explanation to his mom, he made for his car.

\---

Somehow, while only thinking of how to make amends, Vincent had forgotten about John: who had answered the door and was looking less than pleased. “What are you doing here?”

Vincent coloured and began to fidget. He tried to think of anything to say as an excuse, but only garbled noises seemed to come out. He noticed Louis coming down the stairs behind John and sighed in relief. “I’m here to talk to Louis.”

All three teens stilled. John’s brows furrowed. “Why? Since when were you two chummy?”

Louis, a pleased smile on his face, came up behind John and threw an arm around his stepbrother’s shoulder. “Don’t tease our beloved quarterback – obviously he needs some help with something. Perhaps pertaining to Kamri…?”

Vincent, happy that Louis at least was a quick thinker, nodded eagerly at the excuse. “Yeah, you mind? It’s not really something I want to text.”

“Of course – we can talk in my room,” Louis said, guiding the taller teen around John.

“You could have called so we didn’t have to your ugly mug here,” John grumbled.

“I dunno – I don’t mind starring at it,” Louis teased.

Vincent sidestepped Louis’ hand, but gave an embarrassed but pleased smile. He waited for Louis to begin walking up the stairs before following; he knew where the bedroom was well enough but John didn’t know that.

As soon as Louis had closed the door, Vincent wrapped him in a hug. He buried his face in the slender neck and apologized profusely.

“Geez, stop with the melodrama,” Louis squirmed, pushing away from the embrace. “I don’t know what you were thinking coming over here without seeing if John was home first.”

“You wouldn’t answer my calls or texts.”

“There was a reason for that.”

Louis put a hand up, silencing the next round of apologies. “You’ll be lucky if John isn’t already talking about this with the rest of the football team. What were you thinking?”

“That I was a dick to you and needed to see you to make amends.”

Louis sat down on his bed and visibly deflated. “You’re too much Fawkes – if I didn’t know you were in love with Teddy, I would think you wanted more from me.”

Vincent looked down at his feet. He shrugged before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Louis. “I don’t know.”

“Me either,” Louis admitted quietly. “But I do know it didn’t feel great when you blew me off for someone else. Which is stupid – because I know what Teddy is to you.”

“My best friend.”

“Your first love.”

“But,” Vincent began then lost his nerve and hunched over, resting his arms on his knees. 

“But what Fawkes?”

“I think we’ve all realized Teddy’s straight and I’m not – I’m not what he wants.”

Louis laid back. “I’m not sure about either of those, actually.”

Vincent shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. At least not right now.”

Gripping his knees with his hands until the knuckled turned white, Vincent took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I-it may be stupid, but I’m sick of hiding. School’s almost over and I-I think I want to end it being honest with myself.

“What? You’re going to come at and confess to Teddy then?” Louis joked.

“I won’t confess to Teddy – he’d accept me not matter what, but that would be too much. If I can’t be with him, at least I want to stay by him as his friend.”

Louis sat up. “So – wait, you’re just going to come out?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

Genuine shock overtook Louis as he stared at the other teen. Vincent was blushing and looking shyly at him through his bangs. No matter how long they’d been sleeping together, Vincent never seemed to lose the blush when it came to them. It was disgustingly endearing.

“Okay – so you’re going to announce to the school that you’re gay. How? Well – other than confirm what John is gossiping right now.”

“Well, I was hoping you, maybe, tell Kamri we’re dating? The cheerleaders are kind of the hub of gossip at school.”

“Are we?” Louis asked. “I thought our relationship was a bit more…carnal only.”

“I’d like it to be more.”

Louis played around with the idea. Eventually, he got up and walked to the door to lock it. He grabbed his phone before returning to the bed. Climbing into Vincent’s lap, he readied his phone for a selfie. “Smile now, this is for the cheerleaders.”

Vincent, blush still staining his cheeks, smiled and leaned into Louis. He, in turn, wrapped an arm around Vincent and tried to look as provocative as he could. He snapped the picture at a count of three. Looking at it, he frowned; he looked less sexy and more stupid happy.

“Send that to me too.”

“Not worried about the cost?”

“Not for that picture.”

Louis bit his lip – he wasn’t sure how he would make it through the honest corniness that exuded from Vincent all the time. He sent the picture first to Vincent – who downloaded it and made it his wallpaper – then to Kamri. He added a caption for her: “My Knight out of his closet. Pass it on.”

Vincent laughed at the message, though his stomach was in knots. Louis, sensing the tension, threw his phone on the bed and straddled the other man. He drew down to kiss him. Their tongues danced against each other, Louis taking the lead and plunging full in the other’s mouth. Hands began to explore, pulling up clothing to touch bare skin. Just as they fell back against the mattress, Louis’ phone began to ring. 

Followed soon after by an angry pounding on his bedroom door.

“Open up Fawkes, I’ll kill you, you faggot.”

Vincent’s brows knit as he looked at Louis. He was unconcerned as he reached for his phone. It was Kamri. He hit ‘accept’ and put it on speaker.

“You’re joking, right? You’ve been fucking Vincent? How could you not tell me?”

Louis frowned at the phone – she sounded close to tears. John continued to throw threats in the background. 

“It’s my fault, Kamri,” Vincent answered. “I wouldn’t let him tell anyone. I was…too scared to let everything out.”

“So when we were hooking up?”

“I’m sorry for using you like that.”

“I really liked you, Vincent.”

He sighed and mumbled an apology. Louis reached over and grasped Vincent’s hand with his free one. Louis chimed in his own apology; feeling slightly guilty for sleeping with someone he knew his best friend liked.

“Can you tell me one thing?” she asked after a pause.

“Sure.”

“Why are you with Louis and not Teddy?”

“Seriously, Teddy is just my best friend.”

“And Vincent thinks Teddy is straight,” Louis added.

Kamri snorted in disbelief. Vincent rolled his eyes.

“And I like Louis.”

“He does have excellent taste, of course. Proven by dating the both of us,” Louis added.

Vincent laughed a little, squeezing the hand in his own. Even Kamri seemed to relax a little.

“Is that John?” Kamri asked at their silence.

“Yeah, I suppose I should deal with that next,” Louis sneered.

“I’ll let you get to that – but we’re not done discussing this.”

“Kamri – “Vincent said. “Don’t mention Teddy when you spread this around. I don’t want him dragged into it. This is about me being honest with who I am – and well it’s a lot about Louis and I too.”

“Go it – no Teddy. That’s where many people might take it though. You might want to give him a heads up first.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“And we’re not done with this conversation either,” she warned.

“Yeah, okay,” Vincent mumbled.

They ended the call there and both got up from the bed. Their clothes were rumpled but they didn’t bother to adjust themselves before heading to the door. As soon as it opened, John burst in. His face was clouded and angry. He went for Vincent immediately, knocking him over before beginning to pummel him with his fists. 

It was a sloppy onslaught, John too lost in his fury to concentrate on his opponent, and Vincent managed to block many of the punches by throwing up his arms to guard his face.

After a moment of shock, Louis ran forward to try and stop the fight. He leaned down to grab one of his arms when John’s hand recoiled back and slammed into Louis’ face. The force pushed him back on his rump – looking stunned – as he automatically cupped his now bleeding mouth.

Vincent’s eyes widened just as John reeled back to check on Louis. He didn’t see the fist that connected with his nose – twisting and breaking it due to the angle. John turned back to Vincent for the next two punches to connect directly.

“Vincent, stop,” Louis snapped, loudly.

He reached forward and grabbed at Vincent – more carefully now – giving John a chance to back up. John watched as Vincent calmed down and, his hands shaking, inspecting the damage to Louis face. John closed his eyes briefly before leaving to treat his own bleeding face. 

“Are you okay?” Vincent asked Louis.

He inspected him carefully – it looked like one of his teeth cut his lip but the damage wasn’t bad. Vincent had made it out with only a few bruises to his arms and face, plus a split knuckle. They cleaned up in the attached bathroom.

“I guess no kissing for you – at least for the next day or two,” Vincent teased as he checked Louis’ face one last time.

“Or giving head,” Louis teased with a wink.

Now that the blood was cleaned off, it was easier to see the damage and both were relieved to see it wasn’t too bad. Vincent kissed Louis cheek before leading him back out into the bedroom. 

Picking up his phone, Louis looked through the dozen or so alerts. “Kamri did her thing. Word’s around now.”

Vincent flinched and grabbed his own phone. There was s single message from Teddy: “Congratulations.”

He keyed in an apology, knowing he should have told Teddy first, but shut his phone before sending it. The words seemed false.

“Do we need to clean the blood up? It’ll stain the carpet,” Vincent pointed out.

Louis rolled his eyes. “We have people for that.”

They stood there awkwardly, looking at each other and trying to think of what to say next. Fucking they did well together – the boundaries were already there; dating changed those boundaries completely.

“Want to go out?” Vincent eventually suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Where to?”

A slow smile slid across Vincent’s face. “Let’s just ride – find some place the wind wants us to go.”

“That’s disgustingly poetic of you.”

“Songs are poetry to music.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He began gathering his stuff to head out – mostly his phone and keys – grabbing his wallet as an afterthought. Vincent made sure his own belongings were in his pockets before preceding Louis out of the room. “I guess this means you’re in?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been one to turn down spontaneity before.”

A perturbed looking maid passed them on the stairs carrying a bucket of sudsy water and other cleaning supplies. Louis stopped to talk to her – apologizing first about the mess – before inquiring about John. She explained that his father had taken him to the hospital. “Thanks,” Louis mumbled as both teens turned to leave.

\---

Their ride had taken them around town – hitting a few boutiques, coffee at Starbucks, and finally sushi takeaway (Louis’ choice) before heading out of town. They found an empty public park with picnic benches to eat. It as little more than a thin strip of land between two major roads that had no viable use other than public space. Old, tall trees gave shade during the day but hid many of the picnic tables in the fading light. Vincent left his headlights on so they could see while they ate. Just beyond his car, on the other side, was a volleyball pitch.

“Wanna have sex on a fake beach after this?” Louis suggested.

Vincent screwed up his face as he carried their food to the table. He didn’t want to voice his fear out loud, but he was pretty sure open sand in the middle of a rural town was probably just a big litter box for the feral cat population. 

They sat down and enjoyed their meal together. Several times, Louis had to tease Vincent into trying the more exotic options. He flinched as he swallowed the eel sashimi. 

“I’m surprised Teddy never took you for sushi,” Louis commented as they finished off the last of it.

Vincent shrugged. “He always seemed to know my limits – what I did and didn’t like and where my line for adventure stopped.”

Louis raised a brow at him and smiled. “Sometimes you need someone to push you beyond that line though.”

The other teen smiled too; that was certainly what Louis was great at.

“So today sushi – next public sex?” Louis suggested with a waggle of his brows.

“Not in that sand; it’s probably disgusting.”

Louis leaned over the table, a brow lifted and his smile as seductive as ever. “That wasn’t a ‘no.’”

“Um, car?”

“Roof down?”

Vincent gave him a look that clearly said that was too far. “Clean up the remains of this while I put the roof up.”

Louis happily agreed. He didn’t think this would be happening at all. Vincent could be a prude when he wanted to be.

Once they were both back in the car, Louis made his way to the back first while Vincent locked the doors and turned off the headlights. The car was secluded enough in the trees that it could barely be seen in the dark. Vincent joined Louis in the back, watching as the other man began to undress.

Reaching forward, Vincent cupped Louis’ cheek; he slid his thumb just below the bruised and beat-up lips. “You okay still?”

Louis shrugged. “It still hurts.”

Vincent frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do it.”

“No, but it was because of me all the same.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Stop taking all the guilt for everything. It’s not true or attractive.”

Vincent stopped himself from apologizing again. He looked sheepishly at Louis. “This is going to be weird without be able to kiss you.”

A devious smile came over Louis’ face. “Sometimes boundaries are good.”

He reached down and grabbed his shirt. As best he could, Louis tied it around Vincent’s eyes. “Two rules,” he began. “No peaking and no touching.”

He guided Vincent to lie on his hands before moving to take off his pants and boxers. He was already hard. Louis finished undressing as well. He remembered to grab the lube and condoms from this pockets; he put the condoms on the back ledge. The lube he uncapped and put a generous amount on his hands. Turning his attention to Vincent once more, he began to slowly pump the hardened cock. Vincent moaned and jerked at the sudden attention.

Moving up to awkwardly straddle Vincent’s lap, he jutted his hips forward so both their dicks were touching. A bit more lube and Louis took hold of them with both hands and began a steady rhythm. By the time he stopped, there were both thrusting into each other and breathing hard. 

Louis pulled away and began preparing himself. He let out breathy moans as his fingers delved in and began stretching. He smiled as he watched Vincent’s cock jump in anticipation. The large body squirmed underneath him.

A condom was put on first, followed by more lube. Louis aligned himself over Vincent and began to slowly slide down the hard length. Both men grunted as they adjusted. Vincent whined while Louis remained fully seated. 

“Now, now, now, none of that. No thrusting either. This is your apology, after all. I get complete control. Understand?”

Vincent nodded frantically. His voice was hoarse. “Yes, just – please – move, Louis.”

He waited a few moments before he began, just to add to Vincent’s discomfort. Louis shifted his hips slowly, raising them a little, then back down. He paused a few times, rotating his hips to a silent song made completely of their breathy moans. Louis controlled the pace; trying to keep it as sedate as possible, but as his body began to warm and tingle, he threw the idea of control away. His pace increased frantically the closer he came to his own relief.

Louis cried out as strong hands gripped his hips. “No, Vincent, hands off.”

Vincent grunted and used the extra leverage to pound into Louis with extra vigor. It didn’t take long for both men to reach their climax. Vincent let go of Louis and pulled the makeshift blindfold off. Fully seated still, Louis leaned back, propping himself up with his arms against the side of the car. He looked content but angry. “You broke the rules.”

Vincent looked sheepish. “I’m sorry. I just – you were too good.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He repositioned himself and pulled off the flaccid dick. “Turn over. It’s time for your punishment.”

Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Vincent gulped but slowly tuned over so he was lying down with his butt in the air. Louis caressed the two, toned cheeks before spreading them. Vincent closed his eyes as he felt the fist, cold digit enter him.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED…  
> I || IN-BETWEEN || LOUIS X VINCENT X TEDDY
> 
> NEXT STORY:  
> B || BARGAIN || FREE!


End file.
